pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Miedos en el campamento...
Una cosita, si estás aqui porque te aburres y no paras de darle a página aleatoria léete antes Miedos entre almohadas... que es la primera parte de la saga. Prólogo Buenas.Me llamo Daisuke. Soy un chico normal, alegre y amigable. También valiente. (Que modesto soy...) Mi madre me ha apuntado a un campamento este verano. Iba yo todo contento, con ganas de hacer amigos pero en ese campamento pasarían cosas tan... Extrañas... Placa Tyrogue kid Daisuke ya ha llegado al campamento y decide presentarse a sus nuevos compañeros de penitencia campamento. Archivo:Cara_de_Alberto_como_Futachimaru.png Daisuke: ¡¡HOLA A TODOS!! Archivo:Cara_de_Yanma.png Óscar: No se escribe todo con mayúsculas ignorante. Por cierto, soy Óscar. Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Avril: ¡No hace falta que grites! Soy Avril Archivo:Cara_de_Bikutiny_con_accesorio.png Rebeca: Yo Rebeca, encantada me tienes aquí para cualquier cosa. Archivo:Cara_de_Buizel.png Neku: Soy Neku Archivo:Cara de Snivy.png Germán: ¡Ya eres mi amigo número...Espera... Me llevo siete y le sumo cinco. Ahora lo divido entre nueve y... Germán mejor déjalo. Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png Cherlotte: Yo, Cherlotte. Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Avril: ¡¡Que linda!! Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png Cherlotte: Gracias... Archivo:Cara_de_Swampert.png Endo: Me llamo Endo. Archivo:Cara_de_Aggron.png Lisandro: Lo que pone antes de los dos puntos. Archivo:Cara_de_Axew.png Julio: ¡Aquí llega Julio! Archivo:Cara_de_Lumineon.png Ivi: ¡Yo Ivi! Archivo:Cara_de_Alberto_como_Futachimaru.png Daisuke: ¡Que guay acabo de llegar y ya tengo... Un momento... Le quito 10 y le sumo dos, entonces hacemos la raíz cuadrada de 8 y... ¿¿Tan malos sóis en mates?? Son 11 amigos ¡¡11!! Arceus mio. ¿Y tengo que hacer una historia con estos? TT_TT Después de lo que me hizo la Kirlia que se casó con ese idiota y ahora esto... ¡¡Y NI SIQUIERA ME PAGAN!! Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png Cherlotte: No sé si os habéis dado de cuenta pero el campamento parece chinatown... Una inteligente en el grupo... Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png Cherlotte: ¡ME ENCANTAA! No he dicho nada... Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Avril: A lo mejor tiene que ver algo con el título del capítulo... Archivo:Cara_de_Buizel.png Neku: Si es así, ¿dónde está el tyrogue? Si giráis a la derecha, y dais 20 pasos noroeste, otros 29 dirección este y esta ahí si te parece. A la izquierda... Archivo:Cara_de_Axew.png Julio: ¡Allí! Aleluya. Entonces aparece Rebeca llena de tierra y con un cofre. Archivo:Cara_de_Bikutiny_con_accesorio.png Rebeca: ¡Seguí lo que la narradora dijo antes y he encontrado un tesoro! Dos cosas. 1º Ahora toca parodiar Karate Kid y en esa peli no hay ningún tesoro. 2º Ese tesoro es MÍO. Fui yo la que se inventó dijo las coordenadas. '' Archivo:Cara_de_Bikutiny_con_accesorio.png Rebeca: Pero yo lo encontré, es MÍO. ''¿Te echo de la historia? Archivo:Cara_de_Bikutiny_con_accesorio.png Rebeca: NO. Así me gusta. Sigamos con el Tyrogue. Archivo:Cara de Tyrogue.png Tyrogue: ¡No os acerquéis, o el viejo os pondrá a darle cera y a pulir cera a los coches! Llevo así 4 pelis... Archivo:Cara_de_Swampert.png Endo: No hay nadie que sea así. Tan... Molesto. Bueno, yo. Archivo:Cara_de_Hitmonlee.png ¿¿??: Oh, nuevas víctimas, quiero decir alumnos... Archivo:Cara de Tyrogue.png Tyrogue: Señor Michaqui... Archivo:Cara_de_Hitmonlee.png Michaqui: ¿Queréis aprender karate? Pues a dar cera, pulir cera. O si preferís Poner chaqueta, quitar chaqueta. Más cosas que no sirven para aprender karate: "La mejor forma de dar un golpe es estar allí" "deja que el karate haga buya dentro de ti". Archivo:Cara_de_Yanma.png Óscar: Eso no sirve para aprender karate Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy.png Gremán: Inteligente... ¬_¬ Archivo:Cara_de_Hitmonlee.png Michaqui: ¡Ala a trabajar aprender karate! Archivo:Cara_de_Alberto_como_Futachimaru.png Daisuke: ¡NOOO! ¡YO HE VENIDO A DIVERTIRMEEEE! TT_TT Growlt (Bolt) Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Avril: Empiezo a odiar este coche. Es horrendo y lo de dar cera pulir cera... Archivo:Cara_de_Bikutiny_con_accesorio.png Rebeca: ¡¡YA NO AGUANTO MÁS!! ME CARGO EL COCHE!! Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Avril: ¡¡Y YO CONTIGO!! Archivo:Cara_de_Alberto_como_Futachimaru.png Daisuke: ¡Esperad! Dentro hay un growlithe, un glameow y un ratatta metido en una bola. Archivo:Cara_de_Axew.png Julio: Encima de maltratar a niños también vende mascotas clandestinamente. Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png Cherlotte: Ooohh, qué monos... Archivo:Cara_de_Yanma.png Óscar: No son monos, son un perro, un gato y una rata, ignorante de la vida. Rhino: ¿¿ME HA LLAMADO RATA?? SÁCAME DE LA BOLA ¡¡SÁCAMEEE!! ¡¡ME LO CARGOO!! No, ya sé... ¡Growlt, cárgatelo con tu super ladrido! La vas a palmar... Growlt: Guau, guau. :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png,Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png,Archivo:Cara_de_Bikutiny_con_accesorio.png Ellas: OOOOHHHHH, QUÉ CUCADAAA Ooooohhhhhh es para comérselo... Archivo:Cara_de_Lumineon.png Ivi: Mujeres... ¿Algún problema? ¿Te echo a ti? Archivo:Cara_de_Lumineon.png Ivi: NO, QUE CASI NO SALÍ T_T Muy bien. Volvamos con esa monada. Growlt: Tengo que salvar a mi ama, se llama Peggy, es pelirroja, de 15 años(según Wikipedia, yo le echo menos). Necesito encontrarla. Mittana: Se cree que tiene poderes. No os preocupéis si dice algo raro. Archivo:Cara_de_Buizel.png Neku: Bueno, volvamos a lo que nos interesa. Salir de aquí. Rhino: Tengo una idea. Aquí hay trenes, ¿no? Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy.png Germán: Ajá. Pero no tenemos dinero para tanta gente. Rhino: No, eso no. ¿Hay un puente por el que pasen los trenes? Archivo:Cara_de_Aggron.png Lisandro: Si pero...¿¿PRETENDES QUE NOS SUCIDAMOS?? Rhino: No hombre no. Me refiero a que cuando un tren esté pasando saltamos encima del techo. Archivo:Cara_de_Yanma.png Óscar: Eso es matemáticamente imposible Calla que con lo malos que sóis a las mates no me extrañaría que pudierais saltar. Nuestros protagonistas se dirijieron al puente para suicidarse saltar encima del tren. Archivo:Cara_de_Swampert.png Endo: ¿Tendremos que esperar mucho? Archivo:Cara_de_Buizel.png Neku: Nah 2 Minutos depués... Archivo:Cara_de_Swampert.png Endo: ¿Falta mucho? Archivo:Cara_de_Alberto_como_Futachimaru.png Daisuke: Nah 4 Minutos después... Archivo:Cara_de_Swampert.png Endo: ¡¡ME ABURRO!! Todos: ¡¡CÁLLATE!! Se empieza a oír una bocina de tren... (Por fin, no aguantaba más a Endo...) Rhino: ¡SALTAD! La rata, el growlithe y el glameow saltaron pero... Archivo:Cara_de_Axew.png Julio: ¡Chicos, habéis saltado antes de tiemp...! Oh... El tren pasó por encima de ellos y Growlt y Mittana murieron por seguir las órdenes de una rata. '' La Bikucienta Archivo:Cara_de_Alberto_como_Futachimaru.png Daisuke: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Archivo:Cara_de_Hitmonlee.png Michaqui: ¡Vosotros! ¡Tenéis que seguir dando cera y puliendo cera! Archivo:Cara_de_Yanma.png Óscar: Sé lo que hay que hacer... Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Avril: ¡¡CORRER!! Archivo:Cara_de_Bikutiny_con_accesorio.png Rebeca: ¡¡AAAYYY!! Me he caido... Archivo:Cara_de_Buizel.png Neku: Venga, levántate. Archivo:Cara_de_Bikutiny_con_accesorio.png Rebeca: ¡Mi zapatito de cristal! ''¿De cristal? ¿Que eres? ¿La Cenicienta? Archivo:Cara_de_Bikutiny_con_accesorio.png Rebeca: La Bikucienta. ¿No has leído el título del capítulo? Lo he puesto YO. Y vosotros tenéis prohibido ver los títulos. Además como sigas plantándome cara así te juro que te pasas toda la historia dando cera y puliendo cera... Además, esos zapatos son unas bailarinas de toda la vida... Aunque son una monada... ¿Donde los compraste? ¿En Zara? Archivo:Cara_de_Bikutiny_con_accesorio.png Rebeca: Pues, sí fue... 15,95 euros ¿Qué dices? Yo una vez me compré unas pero esque costaban 30,95. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Archivo:Cara_de_Swampert.png Endo: La historia sigue, no es por nada... La historia, si, lo había olvidado. Nuestros protagonistas corrieron para que el señor Michaqui no los pillara. Llegaron a un campo de calabazas. Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png Cherlotte: Vaya, si hubiera una hada madrina que nos ayudara... Menuda ironía... Pero tus deseos son órdenes... ¿¿??: ¿¿QUIÉN ME HA LLAMADO?? ESTABA A PUNTO DE LIGARME A UN GALLADE QUE ESTABA BUENÍSIMO ¿¿SE PUEDE SABER QUIÉN ES EL HIJO DE **** QUE ME LLAMÓ?? Todos: ... La narradora Cabrones... ¿¿??: ME LA CARGOOOO Hola, buenas soy la nueva narradora. ¿Qué tal? (Que se traguen que soy otra...) ¿¿??: AAGGHHH... En fin, ya que estoy aquí os concederé un par de deseos... Venga, arreando. Mmm, tú, la que le falta una bailarina. Archivo:Cara_de_Bikutiny_con_accesorio.png Rebeca: Mmm... Quiero que transformes la calabaza en carroza, encontrar a mi príncipe azul y casarme con él. Hada madrina: He dicho UNO. El de la calabaza. Archivo:Cara_de_Bikutiny_con_accesorio.png Rebeca: ¿Y mi príncipe? TT_TT Yo quiero un deseo hada madrina: Dimeeee QUIERO QUE VILLA VENGA A MI CLASE WEEE AREEE THE CHAMPIONS MY FRIEEEEND... (Lo siento por los que no son españoles, por sii ofende pero es que nunca se repetirá) Hada madrina: Hecho. Ala, ahí tenéis la carroza. Y recordad, antes de las doce... Archivo:Cara_de_Lumineon.png Ivi: Ya, ya la magia se acaba a medianoche. Hada madrina: No es eso, es que se cierra la barra libre. Todos se suben a la carroza, un poco apretaditos, pero no hay presupuesto... Una cosa, ¿a dónde váis chicos? Archivo:Cara_de_Axew.png Julio: Al puerto por dos cosas. 1º para estar lo más lejos posible del Michaqui ese y 2º porque si no no hay forma de parodiar Titanic... Otra cosa... ¿hay presupuesto para barra libre y no para una carroza más grade? Eh... Esque necesito alcohol, ¿como crées que hago esto? Ah, Rebeca he encontrado tu bailarina. Venía con un príncipe de regalo Archivo:Cara_de_Bikutiny_con_accesorio.png Rebeca: ¡Toma ya! OMG QUE BUENO ESTÁ *¬* Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png,Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Ellas: Yo quiero uno... TT_TT Mala suerte, haber puesto una peli romántica en las audiciones... Archivo:Cara_de_Aggron.png,Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy.png Ellos: Oye, ¿vamos a decir algo en todo el capítulo? Si Archivo:Cara_de_Aggron.png,Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy.png Ellos: ¿Cuándo? Ahora, para despedir el episodio Archivo:Cara_de_Aggron.png,Archivo:Cara_de_Tsutaaja_by_Snivy.png Ellos: Y este ha sido una m*erda de episodio Me halagáis... Titanic 2º Y los chicos llegaron al puerto, pero claro, no pensaron en que para subir un barco hay que pagar y como no hay presupuesto... Archivo:Cara_de_Lumineon.png Ivi: Para tu vodka si que hay presupuesto... Calla. Además no es vodka es cava. A lo que iba, fueron a bar a ver si alguien apostaba 12 billetes para el Titanic 2º pero... Archivo:Cara_de_Aggron.png Lisandro: Esto es imposible, solo hemos ganado 7 caramelos, un botón y 5 euros. Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Avril: A ver, dejadme a mi. Soy una experta en este tipo de juegos. ¿Y como has conseguido ser una experta? Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Avril: Mejor que no lo sepas... O.OU Bueno, vamos a saltarnos la parte en la que Avril consigue los 12 billetes y 742 euros y vamos al barco. Archivo:Cara_de_Bikutiny_con_accesorio.png Rebeca: ¡ALA! ¡Hay piscina, y spa, y tiendas y de todo! Archivo:Cara_de_Swampert.png Endo: ¡BUFÉ LIBRE! Menuda forma de asaltar en bufé... ¡OH, TAMBIÉN HAY BARRA LIBRE! Bueno, mejor seguimos con la historia que si no me despiden... (Yo quería una piña colada TT_TT) Al parecer un roselia está a punto de saltar pero... Archivo:Cara_de_Axew.png Julio: ¡Espera, no saltes! Rose-lia: ¿Jack? Archivo:Cara_de_Axew.png Julio: No, Julio. Rose-lia: TT_TT Ala, pues me tiro... Archivo:Cara_de_Axew.png Julio: ¡No! Rose-lia: ¿Por qué no? Archivo:Cara_de_Axew.png Julio: Esque... Yo... Rose-lia: ¿Si? Archivo:Cara_de_Alberto_como_Futachimaru.png Daisuke: Vaya, vaya... Nuestro Julito está ligando... Archivo:Cara_de_Lumineon.png Ivi: ¿Quién está ligando? Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png Cherlotte: ¿Julio? Archivo:Cara_de_Lumineon.png Ivi: ¡¡Le voy a vender la exclusiva a La Esteban y luego voy a ir a DEC!! Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy.png Germán: Qué fuerte... Archivo:Cara_de_Axew.png Julio: ¿Me dejáis? Rose-lia: ¡ME VOY A TIRAAAAAAR! Entonces la roselia se tiró por la borda porque no aguantaba a su madre ni a su familia. Al final los chicos se fueron de fiesta, yo con ellos. ¡Conga, conga,conga! ¿Recordáis la fiesta que hubo al final de mi anterior novela? Pues así pero multiplicado por 50. Archivo:Cara_de_Bikutiny_con_accesorio.png Rebeca: ¡Quiero más hielo para la coca-cola! Tus deseos son órdenes. Entonces se chocan con un iceberg enooooorme Archivo:Cara_de_Bikutiny_con_accesorio.png Rebeca: A esto me refería yo. ¡Gracias! Archivo:Cara_de_Yanma.png Óscar: No es por cortar el rollo pero... ¡¡EL BARCO SE UNDEEEE!! Archivo:Cara_de_Lumineon.png,Archivo:Cara de Buizel.png,Archivo:Cara de Swampert.png, Archivo:Cara_de_Alberto_como_Futachimaru.png Ellos: Nosotros sabemos nadar. Archivo:Cara_de_Axew.png Julio: ¡YO NO! Es más... ¡ODIO EL AGUA! Bien, ya sabemos quién va a morir. Archivo:Cara_de_Axew.png Julio: ¿Morir? Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png Cherlotte: Esto es Titanic, alguien tiene que morir. Entonces el barco se parte en dos y hace un efecto catapulta que se lleva a todos nuestros protagonistas a un lugar seguro. Bueno a casi todos... Archivo:Cara_de_Axew.png Julio: ¡NO! ¡NO ME DEJÉIS AQUÍ! Rose-lia: ¡Moriremos juntos, cariño! Archivo:Cara_de_Axew.png Julio: O.O ¿¿TU NO ESTABAS MUERTA?? Rose-lia: Dame un beso, mi amor... Archivo:Cara_de_Axew.png Julio: ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!! Y así fue como murió Julio, envenenado por el beso de Rose-lia y por el agua a la que le tenía fobia. '''Dame un besito' ''NOOOOOOO, SOCORRO, QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE DE ROSE-LIAAAAAA Plan 10 del espacio xterior Archivo:Cara de Buizel.png Neku: Ayyy... Menudo golpe... Archivo:Cara_de_Bikutiny_con_accesorio.png Rebeca: Oye, ¿qué es eso? Archivo:Cara_de_Yanma.png Óscar: Gente alrededor de una tumba. No creo que tuviera tanta complicación... Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Avril: Creo que se refería a eso. Archivo:Cara_de_Yanma.png Óscar: Me parece que son decorados de la película echos de cartulina... De repente se hace de día y de noche, y otra vez de día y otra vez de noche. O.O ¡Tú el apuntador, sal de ahí, que se te ve! Apuntador: Pues también se ve el micrófono chata... ¡¡QUÉ DESASTRE!! SUBID EL MICRÓFONO. ¿¿AHORA SE HA IDO EL COLOR?? ¿PERO ESTO QUÉ ES UNA PELI DE 1959? AAAAGGGHHHH... Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png Cherlotte: Chicos... Archivo:Cara_de_Alberto_como_Futachimaru.png Daisuke: Ahora no... Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png Cherlotte: Pero, chicos... Archivo:Cara_de_Aggron.png Lisandro: Que ahora no... Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png Cherlotte: Vale, si los zombies os sorben el cerebro no me digáis que no os he advertido... Archivo:Cara_de_Yanma.png Óscar: Los zombies no... Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy.png Germán: ¡¡ZOMBIES!! Todos: ¡¡¡CORRED!!! No teníamos zombies que parecieran unos de verdad ¿no? El p*to presupuesto... En fin nuestros protagonistas corrieron todo lo que pudieron pero resulta que no había solo zombies... (mierda, ya se ha vuelto a hacer de noche...) Archivo:Cara_de_Lumineon.png Ivi: ¿Y eso...? Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Avril: ¿Platillos volantes? Archivo:Cara_de_Yanma.png Óscar: Imposible... Posible, libelulita. Ah, sí cuidado con la pared de al lado que se os está a punto de... Buen, ya da igual, total era de cartulina, no creo que os haya dolido mucho... Vale, ahora es de día... Archivo:Cara_de_Bikutiny_con_accesorio.png Rebeca: ¡¡Extraterrestres!! ¡¡CORRAMOS!! Y resulta que a los zombies les gustan las libélulas, y a los extraterrestres también... Archivo:Cara_de_Yanma.png Óscar: ¿¿Me vas a matar?? Es mi venganza por poner en las audiciones una peli "considerada por críticos y espectadores una de las peores películas jamás filmadas" Además es de 1959... Ya se ha vuelto a ir el color... Archivo:Cara_de_Yanma.png Óscar: Pero por eso no tenías que matarme... TT_TT Así es la vida ¡Que entren los zombies! Archivo:Cara_de_Yanma.png Óscar: ¡¡NOOOOO!! Y así murió Óscar, por tener que hacer la parodia de una peli que no conocía de nada y encima del año de la polca. Termonator (Año 2029) La Tierra está devastada y la humanidad esclavizada (¡rima xD!) las máquinas van a perder contra los humanos (porque nosotros lo valemos L'Oreal) los cuales lidera un tal John Moconnor (que mal lo habrá debido de pasar en el colegio...) Entonces las máquinas deciden acabar con él antes de que nazca porque es un pesado obstáculo para ellos. Envían a 1984 a una máquina, que se llama Arnold Chuachenaguer Termonator para matar a la madre del Moconnor ese. Ahora, después de esto que tendrá que ver con la historia volvamos con los protas. Archivo:Cara de Buizel.png Neku: Por fin terminaste... Ya nos estábamos quedando dormidos... Calla y di lo que pone en el guión Archivo:Cara de Buizel.png Neku: Bien, ahora que nos hemos deshecho de los zombies y de los ovnis ¿qué hacemos? Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Avril: Creo que no nos hemos deshecho de ellos... Todos: ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! Empiezan a correr y después de abrir una puerta de cartulina encuentran... '' Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy.png Germán: ¡GUALA! UNA MÁQUINA DEL TIEMPO... Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png Cherlotte: ¿Y si es otro decorado? Archivo:Cara_de_Aggron.png Lisandro: Nah, este es de metal. Archivo:Cara_de_Alberto_como_Futachimaru.png Daisuke: Yo no me fiaría mucho... ''Yo tampoco. En fin acaban entrando y una voz les dice: ¿¿??: ELIGA AÑO AL QUE IR Archivo:Cara de Buizel.png Neku: ¡1984! Archivo:Cara_de_Bikutiny_con_accesorio.png Rebeca: ¿Por qué ese año? Archivo:Cara de Buizel.png Neku: Porque me da a mi la gana ¿¿??: MUY BIEN. SIÉNTENSE. ABRÓCHENSE LOS CINTURONES. EN CASO DE DESPRESURIZACIÓN DE LA CABINA SALDRÁN UNAS MASCARILLAS QUE YA SABEN COMO PONERSE. EN CASO DE AMERIZAJE LOS ASIENTOS SIRVEN COMO FLOTADOR (UNOS SI OTROS NO, YA SABEN EL PRESUPUESTO...) ESO ES TODO. GRACIAS POR VIAJAR EN AEROLINES TIMEACHINE... border Endo: ¡¡TENGO MIEDO A LOS AVIONES!! Todos: ¡CÁLLATE! Ahora ya te has montado, asi que cállate. Bien, nuestros protas se transportaron a 1984. Cuando llegan ven que la calle está echa polvo, vamos que Termonator ya había pasado por allí. Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Avril: Guau, ha arrasado con NewYorker. ¿Vino desnudo o qué? Archivo:Cara de Buizel.png Neku: Según la peli original sí. Entonces aparece otro tío de la nada, desnudo también. Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png,Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png,Archivo:Cara_de_Bikutiny_con_accesorio.png Ellas: ¡OMG! >//////< OMG, ¡QUE SE TAPE! Ivi: Si somos todos iguales... Y ahora viene el hippie... Ivi: ¡OYE! Bueno, después de esto se van a dar una vuelta para ver como eran los 80. Todos con pantalones acampanados y pelo afro. "Es la fiebre del sábado noche..." Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy.png Germán: Nos ha salido la narradora hortera... Calla o hago que termonator te mate. Hablando de termonator, ¿no es ese de ahí? Archivo:Cara_de_Alberto_como_Futachimaru.png Daisuke: No, es Arnold Chuachenaguer ¿No es el mismo? Archivo:Cara_de_Alberto_como_Futachimaru.png Daisuke: Si... ¡¡CORRED!! Todos: AAAAHHHHH Y así se fueron cagando leches para que Termonator no los matara ¿¿??: Hola, ¿queréis un corte de pelo a lo afro gratis? Archivo:Cara_de_Bikutiny_con_accesorio.png Rebeca: OMG ¡¡QUE HORTERADA!! Y ahora corrieron más rápido que Fernando Alonso a la máquina del tiempo para que las horteradas no los alcanzaran Jirachi: el muñeco diabólico border Endo: ¡Venga, a 1988! Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy.png Germán: ¿Por? border Endo: ¡¡Porque sí!! ¿¿??: MUY BIEN. SIÉNTENSE. ABRÓCHENSE LOS CINTURONES. EN CASO DE DESPRESURIZACIÓN DE LA... Archivo:Cara_de_Bikutiny_con_accesorio.png Rebeca: ¡YA LO SABEMOS! ¡¡ARRANCAAAA!! Y nuestros protas se fueron a 1988 cuatro años después de lo de Termonator. Bien, ahora, que están a salvo, deciden irse de compras y en una juguetería... Niño: ¡Mamma, mía, here I go again! Mamá mamá comprame el Jirachi Bueno... Madre del crío: No, que no hay presupuesto. Niño: BUUUAAAAAAAAAAHHHH TTTTTT_TTTTTTT border Endo: OOOHHH, YO QUIERO UNOOO Te jo...robas. No hay presupuesto. border Endo: Entonces... Conozco a un tío que vende uno por 15 euros. ¿Me lo compras? Bueno, vale. Pero es para que te calles. border Endo: BIEEEEEEN Archivo:Cara_de_Alberto_como_Futachimaru.png Daisuke: Infantil... border Endo: Cállate... Esa noche todos durmieron en un hotel de 5 estrellas porque... ¡¡AHORA TENGO SUELDOOOO!! XDDDD Y claro, Endo quiso dormir con el Jirachi... Muñeco: Buah, que coñazo, aguantar a todos estos críos... Y a la narradora que es una petarda... ¡¡MUÑECAJO ASQUEROSO!! ¿¿QUÉ ME HAS LLAMADO?? Un momento... ¡¡EL MUÑECAJO HABLAA!! Muñecajo: AAGGGHH ¡¡NO ME LLAMES MUÑECAJOO!! Avril: ¡¡DEJAD DE GRITAR, SON LAS 5 DE LA MAÑANAAA!! ME CARGO AL MUÑECO... border Endo: Pero si el muñeco no ha hecho nada... Muñecajo: Endo, en realidad soy un asesino. border Endo: ¿¿¿UN QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ??? Ivi: ¡¡SILENCIO O ME LOS CARGO A TODOS!! Buenas noches, hasta mañana los lunnis y los niños nos vamos a la cama Al día siguiente... Archivo:Cara_de_Bikutiny_con_accesorio.png Rebeca: ¡¡Vamos a atracar el bufé libre!! Todos: SIIIIII Zampones... En fin ahora que el muñecajo asesino se había quedado solo, cogió el karaoke de high school musical y empezó a cantar empezó a pensar un plan para matarnos a todos. Asistenta: Servicio de habitaciones, venimos a limpiar la habitación... Muñecajo: No lo creo... Entonces el muñecajo se lanzó a la espalda de la chica y cuando iba a clavarle el menú del bufé la chica le hace una llave que lo deja echo polvo y entonces el jirachi le da una patada voladora pero... Un momento... ¿Quién eres tu y qué haces comentando MI historia? Soy el de pressing catch. Mira, ya parodiamos la de kárate kid así que FUERA o la patada voladora te la hago yo a ti... Volvamos con la historia. El jirachi mata a la asistenta y los chicos vuelven a la habitacción... Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy.png Germán: OMG ¿¿Qué ha pasado?? Muñecajo: He sido yo. ¿Podéis decirle a la narradora que como me siga llamando muñecajo me la cargo? Muñecajo, muñecajo, muñecajo, muñecajo, muñecajo... border Endo: Seguro que Jirachi no ha sido... Muñecajo: 1º Este tío es tonto. 2º ME CARGO A LA NARRADORAAA MUÑECAJO, MUÑECAJO, MUÑECAJO, MUÑECAJOOOOOOO LE VOY A SACAR EL RELLENO A MORDISCOOOOOOOS border Endo: NOOOOOOO Y así... Cherlotte: ¿Puedo despedir yo el episodio? Claro. (A mi me pagan igual...) Cherlotte: Y así fue como murió Endo, entre mordiscos de la narradora y del Jirachi furioso. ¡No te pierdas el próximo episodio! Primero en Fox Rock Star Wars Muñecajo: Bien, ¿a quién me cargo ahora? Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy.png Germán: ¡¡CORRED!! Archivo:Cara_de_Bikutiny_con_accesorio.png Rebeca: ¿¿COMO PUEDE UNA COSITA TAN MONA HACER ESO?? TTOTT Avril: Porque sí. CORRE Así empezaron a correr otra vez como idiotas hacia la máquina del tiempo pero... Archivo:Cara_de_Alberto_como_Futachimaru.png Daisuke: ¡¡CUIDADO!! Tiene... ¡¡UN CUCHILLO DE BARBIE!! Muñecajo: Así es... Ahora esto no os gustará... Coge el karaoke y empieza a cantar... OMG O_OUUUU Los protas después de flipar un poco claro, se meten en la máquina del tiempo. Archivo:Cara de Buizel.png Neku: Vale, decidido, volvemos a nuestro tiempo Cherlotte:¿Por? Archivo:Cara de Buizel.png Neku: ¿¿TÚ QUE CREES?? Ivi: Chicos, hay un problema Avril: Ahora no, máquina, llévanos a 2010 ¿¿??: MUY BIEN. SIÉNTENSEEEEEE. AAAAAAABRÓCHENSE LAS CINTURONES. EN CASO DE DESPRESURIZACIÓN DE LA ZABINAA !··%"%&%/$(/·$&($ ERRORR... ¬##@€|€¬"%!&%·/&· xDDDD ·$&/&%@#€€~... Ivi: Yo os advertí... Todos menos Ivi que ya lo sabía: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Y a nuestros protagonistas se los llevan a una sala de cine a la estrella de la vida muerte Archivo:Cara_de_Bikutiny_con_accesorio.png Rebeca: ¿Dónde estamos? ¿¿??: ¿Qué pintan esos ahí? ¿¿??: ¡Fuera de la pantalla! Ivi: Estamos en un cine... Avril: Pero no podemos salir de la pantalla... Todos: NOOOOOOOOO Genial, ahora vamos a convertirnos en yedais o como se escriba... Que la fuerza nos acompañe... La vamos a necesitar... Archivo:Cara_de_Alberto_como_Futachimaru.png Daisuke: Vale, ¿ahora qué hacemos? Tan, tan, tan, tan-ta-tan, tan-ta-tan... Ah, m*erda, que escrito no se oye. Pues la musiquita tan mítica que se oye cuando sale el malo ese ¿¿??: Qsssss, qssssss... COF, COF, COF... El asma... ¿Qué hacéis en mi casa? Ivi: ¡OMG EL PADRE DE LUKE SKYWALKER! El público del cine: AAAAGGGG NOS HA DESTRIPADO EL FINAL DE LA PELIIIIII Ivi: Upps... Como huele Darth Veder: Eh... Esto no venían en el guión ¿Y que aparecieran estos si? Darth Vader: No, pero... Pero nada. Anda un bicho verde... Bicho verde: Me llamo Yoda y soy un maestro yedai para tu información "Im walking on sunshine ¡¡WOOOOO!! I'm walking on sunshine..." ¿Uh? ¿Decías algo? Bicho verde: Nada Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy.png Germán: ¡Mirad! ¡Una tía con dos ensaimadas en la cabeza! Tía con ensaimadas: o.oU xD Veno, ya nos reímos bastante, ¿volvemos a 2010? Archivo:Cara de Buizel.png Neku: Es que el tío verde este me ha dicho que me va a enseñar a ser un Leday Bicho verde: Yedai Es un timo. Ala, a casa. Archivo:Cara de Buizel.png Neku: Pero yo... A casa he dicho Archivo:Cara de Buizel.png Neku: TT_TT El juego del pokémon Nos volvimos a meter en la máquina del tiempo, a ver si esta vez funciona... Archivo:Cara de Aggron.png Lisandro: No va a funcionar No seas pesimista Archivo:Cara de Aggron.png Lisandro: Soy optimista diciendo eso ¿Te vuelvo a poner la de Barbie girl? Archivo:Cara de Aggron.png Lisandro: ¡CUALQUIER COSA MENOS ESO! Así me gusta. Nos subimos y aparecimos en... ¿un baño echo un asco? PUAAAJJJJ Alguien no ha tirado de la cadena... Voy a echar la pota... Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy.png Germán: Estamos encadenados... Genial, yo con arcadas y encerrada con estos preferia estar con el jirachi asesino. Archivo:Cara de Jirachi.png Muñecajo: I'm a barbie girl, in the babie world... NO HE DICHO NADA Avril: Eh, ¿qué hacemos? Archivo:Cara_de_Alberto_como_Futachimaru.png Daisuke: ¿Por qué esta todo tan oscuro? Espera, ya enciendo la luz. Clic Todos: AAAAAAHHHHH Archivo:Cara de Buizel.png Neku: ¡UN TIO CON UN DISPARO EN LA CABEZAAAA! Ivi: Tiene una grabadora... Y en el bolso de Dolce & Gabanna maletín tiene casettes que dicen: "Bébeme Reprodúceme" Cherlotte: ¿Qué hacemos? Archivo:Cara de Bikutiny con accesorio.png Rebeca: Reproducirlos, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Entonces se ponen a escucharlos. En el primero había una canción: Baby, baby, baby Ooooohhh... Ya sabéis de quien (de la estrella gay sin con poco mucho talento) en otra había más de lo mismo pero en la última... ¿¿??: Hola,queridos amigos debéis matar a uno de vosotros, el que queráis. Si no lo hacéis mataré a todos vuestros cantantes favoritos... Y vosotros os quedaréis aquí hasta morir. Besitos Jigsaw Anónimo Avril: Tenemos que matar a alguien, no quieron que maten a Avril Lavinge... TT_TT Archivo:Cara_de_Alberto_como_Futachimaru.png Daisuke: La cuestión es, ¿a quién vamos a matar? Pues... No sé a mi no me preguntéis. ¿Quién dijo esta peli en las audiciones? Archivo:Cara de Aggron.png Lisandro: Yo Pues a él Archivo:Cara de Aggron.png Lisandro: ¿¿Por qué?? Ya dije en las audiciones que el que elijiera una peli de terror la iba a palmar así que, ala, a por él Todos: ¡¡A POR ÉÉÉÉÉÉLLLL!! Archivo:Cara de Aggron.png Lisandro: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGG Ivi: Ala, los Aggron tienen la sangre amarilla aceite Archivo:Cara de Bikutiny con accesorio.png Rebeca: ¿Cómo puede tener sangre si es de metal? Ivi: Entonces debe de ser aceite... Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy.png Germán: Ahora olemos a fritanga... -..- Patatas fritas... *¬* Eh, bueno sigamos con esto. Y así murió Lisandro, asesinado por sus propios amigos. ¿? Un momento... Estábamos encadenados con cadenas de juguete... -_-UUU ¿Y ahora qué le digo yo a su madre? Su hijo era muy valiente pero lo tuvimos que matar porque estábamos encadenados con cadenas de juguete... Buf, estoy muerta... La llave del amor Mal Archivo:Cara_de_Alberto_como_Futachimaru.png Daisuke: Bueno, y ahora qué hacemos... Entonces se puso a llover porque el muñecajo volvió a cantar y como se ha quedado ronco de tanto cantar... Que suerte tenéis de no poder escuchar nada... Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Avril: ¡¡COMO ALGUIEN NO CALLE A ESE MUÑECO ME LO CARGOOO!! Archivo:Cara_de_Bikutiny_con_accesorio.png Rebeca: Podemos ir a esa casa... Archivo:Casa embrujada.jpg Imagináos la casa con lluvia y de noche Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Avril: De repente se ha echo de noche... Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png Cherlotte: ¿Vamos dentro? Archivo:Cara_de_Buizel.png Neku: ¡Ya estamos tardando! Fueron hasta la casa para ver si alguien los dejaba entrar y se encontraron con... Reportera: ¡Hola! ¿Quién vive ahí? Oh, niños... (Otra vez tengo que grabar a una panda de idiotas...) Cámara: ¿Otra vez niños...? (¿Por qué elegí esta carrera? TT_TT) Vosotros, fuera de aquí que no pintáis nada. Volveos a La Sexta. Y se van con la patada voladora que les dí. Venga, chicos petad la puerta que me estoy calando... ¡¡AAAACHÚÚÚÚÚÚSSSS!! Archivo:Cara_de_Bikutiny_con_accesorio.png Rebeca: Salud Gracias Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Avril: ¿¿HAY ALGUIEN AHÍÍÍÍ?? ¿¿??: YA VAAA. ¡CARIÑO, PREPARA EL DINERO PARA LA COMIDA CHINA QUE YA LLEGÓ! Archivo:Cara_de_Alberto_como_Futachimaru.png Daisuke: ¿¿POR QUÉ ESTAMOS GRITANDO?? NO LO SÉÉÉÉ... EHH HAY ECO, ECO, ECO... MOLAA, MOLAA, MOLAA... XDD, XDD, XDD... Violet: ¡HOLA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA COMIDA CHINAAAA? Archivo:Cara_de_Buizel.png Neku: ¡NO TENEMOS COMIDA CHINAAAAA! Paramos de gritar... ¿Vale? Todos: Vaaleeeee... Violet: ¿No tenéis comida china? Bueno, en fin, pasad que os estáis calando. Ben: ¿¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA COMIDA CHINA?? ¡AY, ESPERA QUE SE SUPONE QUE SOY MUDO Y PARALÍTICO! NO HE DICHO NADA... QUEDAMOS EN QUE NO IBÁMOS A GRITAR Todos: ¡¡CÁLLATE!! La primera vez que me plantan todos cara... -_-U Violet: Bueno, dejemos lo de la comida china. Chicos, ¿queréis quedaros aquí a dormir? Todos: ¡¡SIIIIII!! Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Avril: No sé yo... (En el piso de arriba) Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena... '' Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Avril: ¿No habéis oído nada? Archivo:Cara_de_Alberto_como_Futachimaru.png Daisuke: Nada ''Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena... Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Avril: ¿¿De verdad no lo habéis oído?? Archivo:Cara_de_Buizel.png Neku: Que no... Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena... Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Avril: Está más cerca... Se abre la puerta y sale un Mr Mime lleno de confeti y cantando Mr Mime que no pinta nada aquí: ¡¡EEEEEEHHHHH MACARENA AAAAYYYY!! Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Avril: ¡¡SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! ¡¡UN TÍO CANTANDO LA MACARENAAAAAA!! ¡¡AAAAAHHHH!! o.oU Y Avril se tiró por la ventana (aunque estaban en un bajo pero se mató igual) porque el Mr Mime cantaba fatal y además después se le unió el muñecajo y peor aún. ¡¡¡AAAAGGGHHHH!! ¡No lo soporto más! ¡Avril espérame también me quiero suicidar... TTTTTTTT__TTTTTTTT El séptimo sentido (¿O era octavo? Ahora no lo sé TT_TT) Bien, después de cargarme al muñecajo y al Mr Mime nuestros protas se fueron a dormir en la casa de esa amable Mismagius... '' Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png Cherlotte: Buenas noches ''Silencio Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png Cherlotte: He dicho buenas noches... No la oyen...Porque está... ¡Ups!, eso no lo puedo decir hasta el final del capi... Os jodéis jorobáis Archivo:Cara_de_Alberto_como_Futachimaru.png Daisuke: Buenas noches Todos: Buenas noches Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png Cherlotte: Jo, nadie me hace caso TT_TT Por la noche... Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png Cherlotte: Uaaaahh... Tengo que ir al baño Salió de la habitación donnde estaban todos (¿¿¿¿)atravesando la puerta(????) y empezó a abrir puertas (porque 1º uno dormido no encuentra nada y 2º no es su casa ¿¿cómo queréis que encuentre algo??) cuando al final lo encontró ya era demasiado tarde (quiero decir que ya eran las 01:56 no lo otro) y se encontró... Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png Cherlotte: ¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!! ¡VOSOTROS TENÍAIS QUE ESTAR MUERTOS! Archivo:Cara_de_Yanma.png Óscar: ¿Algún problema? Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Avril: Pensé que te alegrarías de vernos Archivo:Cara_de_Swampert.png Endo: ¿¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI JIRACHIIIII?? TToTT Muerto, yo lo maté Archivo:Cara_de_Swampert.png Endo: BRUJAAAAA Oh, que piropo Archivo:Cara_de_Aggron.png Lisandro: Me habéis quitado todo el aceite, ahora no me puedo mover... ¬_¬ Archivo:Cara_de_Axew.png Julio: Ese roselia aún me persigue... TT-TT Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png Cherlotte: ¿¿Cómo os puedo ver?? ¿¿??: Es normal que los veas Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png Cherlotte: ¿Quién es? Que yo sepa nadie más ha muerto Exacto que tu sepas ¿¿??: Me llamo Cale Querrás decir Cole Cale: No, Cale Vaaale.(Menudo nombre pobre chaval ._.U) Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png Cherlotte: ¿Y qué te pasa Cale? Cale: A veces... En ocasiones... Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png Cherlotte: ¿Ajá...? Cale: Veo ositos de peluche... Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png Cherlotte: -_-U ''-_-UUU'' Cale: Ahora enserio, puedo ver muertos... Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png Cherlotte: ¿Y por qué yo también puedo verlos? Cale: Porque... Tú... Interrumpimos esta película en su momento más interesante para dar paso a anuncios a todo volumen Ah, no de eso nada. Ya me interrumpió Justina Bieber antes, tú si que no (Las siguientes imágenes no son aptas para menores) Mmmm... Xatu a la brasa... Rico... En fin lo a lo que íbamos Cale: Tú... Estás muerta Entonces a Cherlotte le salen alas y se va volando al cielo Archivo:Cara_de_Aggron.png Lisandro: ¿Y mi venndeta? Ni vendetta ni leches. Además ¿qué es eso de estar hablando en italiano? Uff, menos mal que ya queda poco para terminar... Vuelta al campamento Archivo:Cara_de_Alberto_como_Futachimaru.png Daisuke: Uaaaaahhh... Buenos días... Todos: Buenos días... ¿Mmm? Oh no, ¿ya tengo que trabajar...? Bueno, los chicos agradecieron al Mismagius que les dejara quedarse en su casa aunque ella insistía mucho en que se quedaran... Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png Violet: Venga chicos... Es la hora de la comida... Y el plato de hoy es... Archivo:Cara_de_Bikutiny_con_accesorio.png Rebeca: ¡¡POLLO FRITO!! Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png Violet: No... Es... Archivo:Cara_de_Buizel.png Neku: ¡¡HAMBURGUESAS!! Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png Violet: ¡NO!... Es.... Archivo:Cara_de_Alberto_como_Futachimaru.png Daisuke: ¡¡PIZZA!! Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png Violet: ¡¡QUE NO C*ÑO!! ¡¡SÓIS VOSOTROS!! Corred Todos: ¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!! Los chicos salen corriendo por patas (como haría cualquiera) y llegan hasta el campamento que habían abandonado antes. y justo el día que los iban arecoger los padres. Archivo:Cara_de_Bikutiny_con_accesorio.png Rebeca: ¡¡Mamiii!! Ni os imagináis quiénes son sus padres Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png Melinda: ¡Mi niña! Archivo:Cara de Golduck.png Mati: ... Archivo:Cara_de_Alberto_como_Futachimaru.png Daisuke: ¡Papá! Archivo:Cara de Empoleon.png Padre de Daisuke: ¿Qué tal hijo? ¿Lo has pasado bien? Archivo:Cara_de_Alberto_como_Futachimaru.png Daisuke: ¡¡Sí!! Mira, un chino nos puso a dar cera y pulir cera a un coche, en ese coche encontramos un perro que después murió, luego una hada madrina le concedió un deseo a Rebeca, me monté en el Titanic 2º, unos extraterrestres estuvieron a punto de matarnos (bueno a Óscar si que lo mataron), viajamos en el tiempo y una máquina estuvo a punto de matarnos, luego un muñeco se puso a cantar "Barbie girl" y mató a Endo, fuimos a la estrella de la muerte e Ivi le desveló el final a todo el mundo, también nos encadenaron en un baño echo un asco, luego un Mr Mime se puso a bailar la macarena y una Mismagius estuvo a punto de hacernos su plato del día. Archivo:Cara de Empoleon.png Padre de Daisuke: Vamos, normalito, ¿no? Archivo:Cara_de_Alberto_como_Futachimaru.png Daisuke: Seh. Ya, claro, normalito... Archivo:Cara de Buizel.png Neku: ¡Mamá! Flipad con su madre Archivo:Cara de Magmortar.png Mamá de Neku: ¡¡Neku!! Archivo:Cara de Buizel.png Neku: ¡Papá! Y ahora con su padre Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png Papá de Neku: Hola, hijo. ¿Lo has pasado bien? Archivo:Cara de Buizel.png Neku: La mitad de mis compañeros han muerto pero, si ha sido divertido. Archivo:Cara de Snivy.png Germán: ¡Maaaa! Este tiene una madre normalita Archivo:Cara de Serperior.png Mamá de Germán:¿Qué tal ha ido? Archivo:Cara de Tsutaaja.png Germán: Vi un perrito monísimo ¿Podemos tener uno? Porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Archivo:Cara de Serperior.png Mamá de Germán: Maldito sea el día en el que le alquilé Growlt Y mientras en el cielo... Archivo:Cara de Arceus.png Arceus: ¡¡FIESTAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ¡¡VODKA PARA TODOS!! Archivo:Cara de Swampert.png Endo: ¡Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena...! Archivo:Cara de Kibago.png Julio: ¡Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena! Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png Cherlotte: ¡Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena...! Archivo:Cara de Arceus.png Arceus: ¡¡¡EEEEEHHHH MACARENA!!! ¡¡AAAAAAYYYY!! Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png Avril:(En el karaoke) ¡Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend! Archivo:Cara de Yanma.png Óscar: ¡¡AVRIL, AVRIL!! Archivo:Cara de Aggron.png Lisandro: ¡Otra copa de Vodka! Archivo:Cara de Arceus.png Arceus: Marchando... Joooooo... Yo quiero morirme... FIN Encuesta ¿Qué te parece la historia? Deja de escribir Muy mala Mala Regular Buena Muy Buena Mi adicción ¿Una tercera parte? Siiii. A petición pública aquí está la tercera y última parte. Se está haciendo Comentarios Se que el primer capi no m quedo muy allá pero ske solo vi la ultima d karate kid. Weno, los siguientes serán mejores...--Anabelll- Cynda 14:31 17 sep 2010 (UTC) *MEEE ENCANTAAAAAA, QUIERO MAAAAAASS *O* ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 15:18 17 sep 2010 (UTC) *eee....lo mismo que dijo Marce XD 'Neku Sakuraba' (~) 'D: Nadie nunca me pone algo en mi discucion -w-'' 16:00 17 sep 2010 (UTC) *Lo mismo que dijo marce xDDDDDD [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ gℓα¢єση мα¢нσ ']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'ιтαℓια :D ']]16:35 17 sep 2010 (UTC) *Me encanta, An! Escribís genial! *Q* (x las dudas soy haruka/avril) Aliice♥ ~ 17:30 17 sep 2010 (UTC) *Ignorantes de la vida xD !! igual que mariano, esta groove !!!!! D=< PORKE ME CAMBIE DE FIRMA !! 22:39 17 sep 2010 (UTC) *oh no endo no (endo soy yo :P) --JA 23:28 20 sep 2010 (UTC) *Mierda x que me muero ToT revivire?? [[Usuario:Jarf1998|'Julio the chikorita fan x3 ~']] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Jarf1998|''Me buscas?]]. 20:13 22 sep 2010 (UTC) *owo barbie gril xDDD (si no sabes soy KingDragon 5) [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ gℓα¢єση мα¢нσ ']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'ѕιℓνєя яℓz']] 20:14 22 sep 2010 (UTC) *Weehh!! me meoo d riisaa! me encaantaaaaa!!! єν¡ℓ αηgєℓ 20:35 22 sep 2010 (UTC) *ahahaha, en serio, me meo d riisaaaa!! (okay... no .____. eso es asqeroso ewe pero casi xD) seguí ediitaando *O* єν¡ℓ αηgєℓ 16:26 25 sep 2010 (UTC) *jajajaaaajjaajjaj me muero de risa [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ gℓα¢єση мα¢нσ ']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'ѕιℓνєя яℓz']] 16:30 25 sep 2010 (UTC) *T_T ME MORI pero me alegra la graaan alegria de...¡VENGARME!¡VENDETTA! Cuanto mas recuerdo de mi vida mas en la oscuridad me quiero hundir 14:25 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Categoría:Novelas de Terror Categoría:Novelas de comedia Categoría:Novelas Pokémon Categoría:Novelas Terminadas